Dear Diary
by Taiyou no Musume
Summary: Menurutnya, kau adalah gadis pendek yang pemalu dan agak aneh. Tapi menurutmu, dia adalah salah satu orang yang membuatmu kagum dan kau pun mulai menyukai-nya. Bagaimana kisah mereka, kisah si bintang yang memiliki ingatan jangka pendek dengan si bulan yang berlidah tajam. / Kei x OC!reader, bad summary. / hijrahnya ShiroiKoyuki11 ke akun baru. Judul gk nyambung


**Halohalohalohalo!**

 **Kembali lagi dengan author gaje ini dengan fic GJ-nya juga!**

 **Kali ini author pindah ke fandom Haikyuu sejak nonton S1 marathon September lalu. Rada stuck bikin summary-nya :'D**

 **Pair-nya Tsukishima x OC!reader. entah kenapa author suka sama si jangkung Karasuno itu. bersiaplah karena di fict ini OC bertebaran.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Dear diary © Me**

 **Hoshino Yukiko © Me**

 **Kirishima Megu © Me**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Page 1 :**

Suasana kelas hari ini tak seperti biasanya. Hari ini suasananya sangat bising. Ya,bising. Ini dikarenakan guru pelajaran ke-3 tak masuk karena izin dan para murid diperintahkan untuk belajar sendiri. Ya, sebenarnya hanya sekitar 6-9 siswa yang mengikuti perintah tersebut sementara sisanya bermain-main, contohnya tenis meja ( wow ) layaknya saat ini.

Meskipun seisi kelas ini memiliki otak yang pintar, tapi tak ada salahnya kan mereka bersikap seperti remaja biasa? Baiklah, mari kita abaikan keadaan kelas. Mari kita beralih ke tokoh utama wanita kita yang kini tengah diajari matematika habis-habisan oleh temannya, Hoshino Yukiko.

" _Mou,_ Megu! Aku sudah tak kuat lagi! Otakku tak sanggup menerima semua rumus dibuku itu! " ucap Yukiko sambil mengacak-ngacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Sahabatnya yang ia sebut Megu tadi menghela nafas, kalau sudah begini ia tak tahu harus bertindak apa. " Baik, baik! Aku tak akan memaksamu! Tapi kalau hasil tes matematika-mu jelek jangan salahkan aku! " ucap gadis bersurai coklat diikat itu sambil memasukan buku catatan matematikanya. " Ehehe, Megu baik deh~~ " ucap Yukiko sambil tersenyum senang.

Megu _sweatdrop._ " Kau itu hanya mau bagian enaknya saja.. " ucap Megu sembari bertopang dagu dimeja Yukiko. Lagi-lagi si tunggal keluarga Hoshino itu cengengesan sambil menggaruk pipinya. Melihat reaksi Yukiko, Megu tersenyum. " Lagipula Megu, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tes matematika ku kok~ "

" Kenapa? "

" Karena kau tahu kan? Sejauh ini nilai matematika ku lebih tinggi darimu.. "

 _Jegeerrr!_

Itu benar. Megu itu bisa dibilang sangat jago dalam matematika, sementara Yukiko sangat buruk di matematika. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap tes matematika nilai Yukiko selalu lebih tinggi dari nilai Megu. Ajaib? Mungkin.

" Mengingat hal itu membuatku ingin membunuhmu.. "

Yukiko kembali cengengesan. " Memang benar orang berkacamata itu biasanya pintar ya~~ huft~ tidak kau tidak si lelaki laknat itu.. " ucap Megu dengan suara kecil di 7 kalimat terakhir. Tapi Megu menyadari Yukiko kini tidak memperhatikan ucapannya dan malah melihat kearah lain. " Em? Yukiko? " Megu melihat kearah yang sama seperti sahabatnya dan mendapati sesuatu yang tak asing bagi mereka berdua.

" Oh, kau memperhatikan si Tsukishima lagi ya? "

" Ya.. E-Eh apa? "

" Hah... tidak, tidak apa-apa.. "

Megu memutuskan untuk membalikan badannya kedepan dan mencoba mencari posisi yang paling enak untuk tidur. Yukiko menatap aneh sahabatnya itu namun kemudian ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan dan membaca buku catatan biologi-nya.

Dibalik bukunya, diam-diam Yukiko memandangi lelaki dengan tinggi 188 cm yang tengah mengenakan _headphone-_ nya dan menatap keluar. Seulas senyum dan semburat merah terlukis diwajahnya. Ya, iya mengagumi Tsukishima Kei. Orang yang sering memprovokasi di klub voli. Sebenarnya ia lupa mengapa ia sampai mengagumi sahabat baik Yamaguchi Tadashi itu.

Itu karena _susac syndrome_ yang ia derita.

Penyakit yang menyebabkan penderitanya tak ingat apa-apa saat bangun dari tidur. Bahkan ironisnya Yukiko tak bisa mengingat upacara pernikahan bibi-nya yang ( katanya ) saat ia kelas 5 SD, ulang tahunnya saat SD, dan kelulusan SD-nya. Ia mulai menderita penyakit ini sekitar kelas 2 SMP, jadi ia tak mengingat kejadian sebelum kelas 2 SMP ( namun ia masih ingat dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan ). Dan mulai saat itu, ia mulai menulis buku harian, tapi menurut Megu yang sudah mengenal Yukiko dari kecil, Yukiko dulu juga menulis buku harian tapi buku itu hilang.

Semburat merah dan senyuman itu menghilang dari wajah Yukiko. " Memangnya apa dia mau dengan gadis berpenyakitan sepertiku? " bisiknya. " Kau memikirkan apa? "

" UWAA! MEGU!? K-kenapa? Kau tidak tidur? " ucap Yukiko setengah kaget, pasalnya sahabatnya tadi yang ia kira akan tidur tiba-tiba sudah ada didepannya seperti itu. Lagi-lagi Megu menopang dagunya sembari menatap Yukiko dan Tsukishima bergantian.

" _Nee,_ Yukiko.. "

" Apa Megu? " tanya Yukiko sambil mengeluarkan botol minumnya. " Kau kan selalu memperhatikan si Tsukishima itu.. " Megu menggantungkan ucapannya. " I-Iya, Me-memangnya kenapa? " tanyanya lalu meminum air dibotol yang ia ambil.

" Kau menyukainya ya? "

 _Brusshhh!_

" Ohok! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Megu? " ucap Yukiko dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Megu menatapnya datar lalu berkata, " Dari reaksimu sepertinya kau menyukainya.. " Megu melanjutkan ucapannya dan berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Tsukishima. Yukiko mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini.

 _Puk!_

Megu menepuk bahu Tsukishima, tentu saja si pria jangkung itu langsung melepas _headphone_ –nya dan menoleh kearah Megu yang sedang tersenyum mencurigakan. " Apa maumu? Senyummu itu mengerikan tahu.. " ucap Tsukishima terang-terangan. Megu yang masih tersenyum kemudian berkata. " _Ano saa~_ Hoshino itu—"

 _Dueshh!_

 _Bletak!_

Satu buah _uwabaki_ dengan mulusnya menghantam kepala Megu. Sekelas mendadak hening, kaget. Megu memegangi kepalanya sakit sambil berjongkok, beberapa siswa dan siswi mengerubunginya dengan tatapan bingung dan khawatir. Disisi lain Yukiko tengah terengah-engah dengan wajah merah padam entah itu karena marah atau karena malu, tapi yang penting ia bisa melemparkan _uwabaki-_ nya sebelum Megu mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan baginya.

" _Itte!_ Kenapa kau melakukan itu Yu..ki..ko.. "

Megu menatap gadis berambut hitam itu dengan ketakutan. Pasalnya saat ia melihat dan hendak memarahi Yukiko yang ia dapatkan adalah sahabatnya yang tengah memasang wajah ' kesini-sebentar ' dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan aura-aura hitam disekelilingnya. Wajah Megu mendadak putih sempurna.

" Jadi apa yang kau ingin katakan tentang Hoshino? " tanya Tsukishima sambil mengambil _uwabaki_ yang tadi sukses menghantam kepala coklat Megu. " A-Ah tadi Hoshino bilang tolong bilang pada guru pelajaran selanjutnya, mungkin ia akan absen dipelajarannya.. " ucap Megu bohong sambil merebut _uwabaki_ yang dipegang Tsukishima dan berlari keluar kelas sembari menarik tangan Yukiko. Tsukishima menaikan sebelah alisnya, " Orang aneh "

" _Nee,_ Yukiko kau yakin tak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Tsukishima? "

" EM! Tidak mau! "

" Kenapa? "

"..."

Megu menghela nafas. Ia dan Yukiko kini berada diatap sekolah, Yukiko tengah memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya sementara Megu mengompres kepalanya dengan es yang Yukiko belikan sebagai permintaan maaf.

" Padahal itu saat yang pas, ya sebelum kau melempar _uwabaki-_ mu padaku.. " ucap Megu. " _D-Datte~~_ "

" Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan.. "

" Eh? "

" Kau mau aku tak mengatakannya kan? Kalau begitu baiklah, aku takkan mengatakannya lagi.. " ucap Megu. Yukiko mengangguk pelan, ada rasa bahagia namun entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa juga. " Tapi tenang saja, aku akan tetap selalu mendukungmu kok! Jadi jangan menangis ya! "

Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. " _Arigatou,_ Megu.. " Megu juga membalas senyuman Yukiko dengan senyum lima jari ciri khas-nya. " Kalau begitu, aku kembali kekelas ya? " Megu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu atap sekolah.

" Eh, kenapa? Aku i—"

" Aku bilang pada semuanya kau akan absen dipelajaran selanjutnya, jadi kau jangan kembali kekelas sebelum jam pelajaran ke-5 oke?! " ucap Megu dan langsung menutup pintu atap sekolah dan pergi tanpa persetujuan Yukiko. " Sialan kau Megu.. "

 **TBC**

Taiyou : DEMI ALLAH APAAN INI?

Tsukishima : Dosa apa hamba ya Allah.

Yamaguchi : Gua Cuma disebutin.

Megu : Gua dilempar sendal

Yukiko : ... *facepalm*

Taiyou : Yosh! Cukup untuk chapter 1 atau mungkin prolog. Insha Allah chapter depan dimunculin dikit humor-humornya. Dan maafkan fic ini yang serba kekurangan. Entah kenapa Taiyou kepincut sama si jangkung itu. Oh iya, yang fic Himuro x OC itu Taiyou _Discontinued_ gak ada ide soalnya hehe, ( Hontoni sumimasen! ) dan juga RnR ya! No flame!

Continue or stop? ( Review 1 lanjut! /woi )

Kalo banyak yang Review, Fav, sama Follow insha allah ini fic jadi fic mingguan ( sapa yang mau )


End file.
